


Cinderfella

by Sydnaynay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: "not gay", Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Michael is Mentioned, Sexuality, anywho this is cute, ashton doesn't lose a show, ashton is cinderella, but cal isn't, but sort of because cinderella isn't really cinderella?, but yeah that's it, cinderella is actually a character, coming to terms, fairy!michael, fairytale, from the fairytale, i forgot i made him be that ahah, im laughing, kind of, let's be real here, like i'm dying, liz hemmings is the best, luke "isn't" gay, luke finds ashton, mikey is ashton's fairy godmother, not really because it strays away, prince!luke, so cute, so it's not ofc, so uh yeah, townsperson!ashton, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mother, I do not want to have a ball to find my 'wife'!" Luke complains, as his mother grabs another invitation off the large pile.</p><p>"Oh, honey, you don't have to find a wife," She says, and Luke sighs, sinking back into his seat, thinking that he was finally free.</p><p>"It may be a husband," She finishes, and Luke shoots up.</p><p>"I am not gay!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderfella

**Author's Note:**

> the ending of this is very rushed, just putting that out there. 
> 
> i wrote this initially for a disney one shot competition on wattpad, but i haven't really gotten anything back from that so...? 
> 
> yeah, just a forewarning about the ending. 
> 
> enjoy!

"Why do I have to have such a stupid ball?"

"It is not stupid, Luke." My mother scolds, "It's a tradition. Your father met me there, and his grandfather met your grandmother."

"So, why can't we break tradition?"

"We're not stopping a six generation long tradition just because you can't decide if you're gay or not." My mother says, shrugging.

"Mother, I am _not_ gay!" I exclaim loudly.

"That's what they all say. Honey, you don't have to be ashamed!"

For some odd reason, my mother has constantly wanted for me to be gay. She never said why, and to be completely honest I found it a bit awkward. Why would my mother of all people want that from me? It doesn't make much sense, to me.

"Can't I just find someone I want to be with my whole life like a normal person would?"

"You could, if you were a normal person. Luke, you're the prince, you're not a normal person. It just wouldn't work." She says, rubbing my blonde hair.

I quickly go up to fix it, "But all these people are just going to want to use me."

"Luke, I've told you this before. I'm inviting every family that has a daughter or son your age, or close to your age."

"I'm not gay."

"You'll be able to meet someone who won't want to use you. Maybe someone who doesn't even like you because they think you're snotty or something," She says, grabbing another invitation.

"You're not helping, mother."

"Just please, Luke. It's a six year tradition, it needs to happen. We can't just stop it for you. You're going to have your children do the same thing. You need a queen."

"Mooooooooother," I complain.

"I'm not changing my mind, Luke." She replies and I sigh falling back into my seat.

 The next few days went the same as I tried to convince my mother to not go through with the ball.

"Mother, I do not want to have a ball to find my 'wife'!" I complain, as my mother points at another center piece in the book she was looking at.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to find a wife," She says, and I sighs, sinking back into my seat, thinking that I was finally free.

"It may be a husband," She finishes, and I shoot up.

"I am not gay!"

She just laughs, "The ball's in two days, Luke, you're not getting out of it." She shakes her head, "Besides, I'm sure you'll find a nice person there."

"I don't want toooo,"

"Luke," She says warningly, and I groan standing up and retreating to my room in the palace.

"I don't want this stupid ball," I mutter to myself as I flop onto my bed, just wanting to forget about this.

I didn't want to find some person who didn't even like me for me, and have to marry them. I don't want to marry anyone, yet. I'm only eighteen. I don't see why I have to keep such an old tradition, nobody gets married at eighteen anymore! Not even my parents did, my dad met my mom and took the next six months to build up the courage to ask him, and then six more months to get engaged, so they were both nineteen by the time they did.

But yet, I have to get married so that when my parents die, I can be the next in line, and so on and so forth. I don't want to do this, and to be honest, I'm not even sure I want to be king. There's a lot of work that comes with it that I'm not sure that I can live up to with my personality.

Even if I had a different personality I don't know if I could, being king is just not something I want to do, and I don't think I'll ever want to do.

I sigh, staring at the pale blue cieling that almost matched the color of my eyes, "Let's just get this over with, please," I whisper as I fell asleep.

-

"Are you almost ready, Luke?" My mother calls, as I adjust my tux.

"I almost am, mother!" I say irritatedly, I didn't want this, don't expect me to do this cooperatively.

"Hurry up! Everyone's here already, and they're just waiting for Prince Luke to come in and start dancing."

Oh, yeah. Dancing. I had to take dance lessons for six weeks to be able to dance right for this. Let's just say, dancing? Yeah, not my forte. At all.

I slid on my shoes and exit my bedroom to where my mother was waiting, and she quickly went to fussing about my clothes, "Oh, Luke, couldn't you have taken out that darned lip ring for the night?" She asks, shaking her head.

"Why? It's a part of me!"

"We have no time for this, c'mon, Luke."

I sigh, rolling my eyes, as I followed her down the stairs, where she nodded to our butler, Marcus. (a/n eyyyyyyyeeee) who walked out into the ball room and I could hear him from where I was standing, as my mother pushed me towards the door, "Wait for your cue," She whispers to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Prince Luke."

There were cheers as I was nudged out the door and into the ballroom.

Almost instantly I was whisked away as music began to play, and I was to dance with as many people as I could to find someone I liked.

"Hiiiii," A blonde girl said as we began dancing.

"Hello," I say smiling.

"I can't believe I'm dancing with _the_ Luke Hemmings! The prince!" She says.

"Thank you, dear. And what would your name be?"

"Oh, I'm Cinderella." She says, and I almost burst out laughing as I was pulled away into someone else's arms

_Ashton's pov_

"You're not going, Ashton." My mother said as she fixed my twin sister's dress.

"Why not, mother?" I shoot back.

"Because! The invitation was for your sister, not you! The prince isn't _gay_ and neither are you!" She says, putting pearls around her neck.

"Mom! The invitation said, Lauren _and_ Ashton Irwin!"

"You're not going, you have chores and homework to do! I'm going with your sister, and you're going to stay home and clean the house." She says, as she slips on her own shoes.

"Mother."

"What? Why is this so important to you? Is there something you're not telling me?" She shoots, putting her hands on her hip, as Lauren slides out of the door, sending me a sympathetic look.

"Yes! Actually, there is! I am in fact _gay_ and I'm not going to clean," I say, turning towards the stairs as my mother gives out an indignant shriek.

"Ashton Irwin! You are _not_ gay! Get back down here and start cleaning! I am tired of your nonsense!"

"No, mother." I say, and slam and lock my door as I enter the bedroom, letting a few angry tears fall down my face.

"Lauren! Come on!" I hear my mother yell as she stomps out of the kitchen.

"I didn't ask for this," I say, sniffling and falling onto my bed.

"Well, what are you still doing here, then?" A voice asks and I almost instantly fall off of my bed in shock, as I look up at the voice.

A boy with red hair sat on my desk chair staring at me. "Well?" He asks.

"Who the frick are you?!" I exclaim loudly.

"Aren't you eccentric?" He asks, looking down at my bright purple shirt.

"Who are you?" I ask, my heart still pounding.

"I'm Michael, otherwise known as what I hate to say, your fairy godfather."

I choke back a laugh, "I know, it's stupid. I hate it too," He says, standing up, "Anywho, I'm here just to get you to that ball, because Luke is a naive little boy who needs you."

"What?"

"I was kidding about Luke, but really I'm here to get you to that ball." Michael says, as he pulls me up.

"I don't have anything--I"

"That's what I'm here for." He says snapping his fingers and suddenly I was wearing a tux.

"What the heck is this?!" I exclaim, staring at my clothes that were now folded on the end of my bed.

"It's called magic, sweetie." Michael says mockingly, and I shake my head.

"I don't have a way to get there." I point out to him.

"Magic, Ashton, magic." Michael says.

"Wait how do you know my na--"

"This may feel a bit weird," Michael tells me, and snaps his fingers again.

I became slightly dizzy, and suddenly I'm in the ballroom.

I almost let out a shocked scream, but don't as someone was almost pushed into my arms.

He begins tripping, and I catch him. "Oh my, God, I'm so sorry." The boy says as I help him up.

"No sweat, I'm Ashton," I introduce as he turns around to look at me.

Oh my fricking God, it's the prince, "Hi, I'm Luke." He says, staring at me.

He was quite a bit taller than me, and he was even cuter in person if I'm being honest. "Well, would you like to dance?" He asks, and I nod, in too much shock to speak.

Luke didn't bother moving along as we danced, and he stayed that way for a long time.

"I really like you," Luke says, and I blush.

We had been talking for the entire time, and I had found out that we had a lot in common. We both loved music, and couldn't live up to expectations set for us. We both didn't exactly appreciate our mothers--he loved his, but I didn't like mine at all.

"I like you too," I say and he laughs.

I'm not sure exactly what happened in the next few minutes, but I almost swore that I saw a flash of red hair, and suddenly Luke was pushed into me, his head falling as our lips collide.

We both stand in shock for a second, before I realized what was happening, and suddenly we were actually kissing each other.

"OH AND YOU'RE _'NOT GAY'_!" His mother yells as we pull away.

Luke's face blushes a deep red as everyone cheers, some looking quite irritated as they realized that they lost their chance.

"But I'm Cinderella! You're supposed to fall in love with Cinderella! That's how the tale goes!" A blonde girl rushes up to us, pushing me out of the way.

"Cinderella falls in love with the prince, not with some guy!" She continues,

"Sorry, _princess,_ I think I've found my Cinderfella." He says, and pushes her out of the way, smirking.

"Oh," I squeak, realizing he was talking to me.

-

"I now pronounce you man and husband," The priest says staring at us in a slightly weird way as we kissed.

But we didn't care.

Our love was like a disney fairy tale, and we couldn't be happier.

_And they both lived happily ever after._


End file.
